Hipócrita
by Neko Andersen Beilschmidt
Summary: Cuando las contradicciones surgen desde el interior de uno mismo, que es lo que se puede hacer? Kanon lo escubre a su propia manera, negarlo a veces solo causa dolor para uno mismo. Shonen-ai.


Supongo que debo advertir que es yaoi .… bueno, solo algo, es mas un shonen-ai. Es como una platica de alguien con su consciencia . No hay mas explicación n.n .

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hipócrita

Si, lo odiaba, lo odiaba como a nadie, todo lo que había hecho me había inducido a la destrucción del mundo, su dominación, ser el dios del mar y la tierra, y que él se arrepintiera de lo que me había hecho., pero…cuando el centro de tu odio, a quien juraste matar con tus propias manos desaparece, ¿Qué haces? ¿Continúas con tu plan, lo dejas, lo modificas? Si aquel que era tu única familia te traiciona de la peor manera ¿Qué haces? Lo odias ¿verdad? Lo aborreces y deseas su muerte más que a nadie ¿o no? Entonces… entonces, ¿Por qué demonios no puedo? El causo mi locura, mis oscuros deseos de matarlo, de volverme dios siendo humano, de matar a quien me salvaba, ¡¿Por qué demonios no puedo odiarlo?!

Porque lo amas.

¡No, no, no y no! Lo odio, jamás podría querer a semejante ser, a esa clase de persona, no importa que sea mi hermano, ¡lo quise pero ya no! Me mando a la que seria mi tumba alegando que yo era el mal, si yo era el mal, entonces ¿él que era? Quien planea convertirse en un dios, mata al patriarca, intenta matar a una diosa reencarnada y a su propio hermano, ¿Eso no lo hace un ser malvado? Malvado, como yo…

Si Saga, tu eras tan malvado como yo, y con una excusa como esa me encerraste en la que pensaste seria mi tumba pero como ves, estoy vivo, vivo, odiándote, o al menos ese nombre le puse a este sentimiento.

No es cierto

Si, si lo es, lo odio, estoy seguro.

¿Y por qué no lo matas?

Porque todos fuimos perdonados de nuestros pecados al "revivir", yo debería olvidar, pero me traiciono, mi hermano, la persona en quien mas confiaba, lo odio… pero si lo mato… será volver a pecar, matar a mi hermano, algo diferente con Saga, yo nunca lo cumplí, ni pude intentarlo, él… él si lo hizo, me encerró en un lugar del que era imposible escapar, pero le jugo en contra… yo sobreviví….

¿Sobreviviste?

Si, lo hice, estoy vivo ¿no?... No, espera… él me mato, si, mato a la persona que tenia confianza en él, aquel hermano que hubiese hecho lo que fuera por él, si, lo mato pero en su lugar yo nací, un ser que lo odiaría por el resto de su vida, que jamás lo perdonaría. Si, ese soy yo…

¿Odiarlo?

Si.

¿Tú?

Si.

Hipócrita

¿Eso crees? ¿Qué es hipócrita de todo esto? ¿Qué lo odie? ¿Qué no lo perdone? ¿Qué desee su muerte todos los días sabiendo el dolor que me causo las veces que desapareció de mi vida?

Todo.

Lo odio.

No es cierto.

¡Si lo es! No es más que odio.

Mentiroso, todo mentira, no lo odias, no lo aborreces, no deseas su muerte, eres un hipócrita, ¿Qué lo odias? ¿No será que temes aceptar que lo amas? ¿Lo aborreces? ¿No significara eso que lo adoras? ¿Lo deseas muerto? ¿No esconderás el deseo de tenerlo para siempre a tu lado? Eres tan hipócrita, ocultando la realidad bajo falsas palabras con un sentimiento contradictorio.

-¿Quién dice mentiras ahora? Todo eso… ¡TODAS MENTIRAS!-golpeo el reflejo que me da el espejo rompiéndolo.

-¿Kanon?- una voz que reconozco me llama, veo a través del espejo de quien se trata y una mirada preocupada me es devuelta. Me miro a mí un segundo y me coloco bajo la llave de agua, necesito enfriar mi mente.

-¿Qué sucede?- le digo con la mayor tranquilidad que puedo, no dejando entrever aquel torbellino que es mi mente ahora.

-¿Y encima me lo preguntas?-me contesta-Tus gritos se escuchan hasta el templo de Piscis-agrega apoyándose en el marco de la puerta clavando su mirada en el espejo mirándome através de él, aparto la vista.

Hipócrita.

Esa palabra resuena en mi cabeza tanto que me causa dolor, la sumerjo de nuevo bajo el agua y sin que me de cuenta él se acerca a mi.

-¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir así?- Me pregunta, no respondo, ni yo lo se-Kanon, contéstame-firme, seguro… palabras perfectas APRA describir el tono con que hablo-por favor…-su voz me pareció mas un ruego, he perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces ha pasado esto desde la "resurrección". Tú, yo y una pregunta sin respuesta.

-No lo se-murmuro, te escucho suspirar, ¿si sabes que responderé para que preguntas?

Siento una leve fuerza en mi muñeca antes de ser fuertemente lanzado hacia la pared, siento tu respiración peligrosamente cerca y al abrir los ojos veo los tuyos que me dirigen una extraña mirada mezclada entre enojo, ira, preocupación, y algo que no puedo descifrar que es.

-¡Ya te dije que no se!- le grito antes de apartar la vista, simplemente no puedo, es como si con solo eso viera en mi interior.

Viera quien eres en realidad

Me suelta y me siento libre de respirar nuevamente pero antes de irte das un sonoro portazo.

- Si lo supiera…-

Si él lo supiera.

-Que hipócrita que soy…-

Lo mantienes alejado

-Lo cobarde que soy…

resguardas tu corazón

-Soy un idiota…

Si lo eres

-Un idiota cobarde…

Si

-¡Un idiota cobarde e hipócrita!

Si

-Lo amo…

Si…

-Perdóname Saga…-murmura antes de dejarme caer con al espalda sobre la pared.

Si solo lo dijera, si solo pudiera expresarlo con palabras, ser honesto conmigo, contigo… ¿Qué sucedería?

Fin

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wiii, esta terminado n.n… espero que les haya gustado, nunca me canso de esta pareja tan linda. Que mas puedo decir… perdón por lo corto xD Y no se que mas u_u… recordando que tengo que actualizar muchas historias mejor me voy a hacer eso

Mi out xD?


End file.
